Distrito 12 – Azumane Asahi
by Phoenix.G.Fawkes
Summary: Si hubiesen sabido ciertas cosas sobre Azumane Asahi, quizás los Vigilantes de los Juegos habrían creado una arena diferente y los profesionales no lo habrían subestimado tanto. Pero para ellos a pesar de su tamaño él era otro tributo del 12 más, pronto a sumar las listas de cadáveres. Los Juegos no estaban creados para la gente del 12. Hasta ahora.


_Publicado originalmente el 16/01/2018_

* * *

Gris.

En la Veta, todo era gris.

Gris era el color de los días desgastados en las minas, gris era el tedio de los niños en una escuela que los preparaba para un futuro igualmente sombrío.

Muy rara vez se quebraba la gris monotonía y casi nunca para bien: un accidente más en la mina que dejaba a los niños sin sus padres; el festín anual de horror y sangre que dejaba a los padres sin sus hijos.

De vez en cuando, un destello de color: las alas de un pájaro perdido de un clima más benigno; un retazo de cielo celeste; el vuelo multicolor de los vestidos de las chicas Azumane cuando bajaban hasta la Veta.

Las chicas Azumane llevaban siempre los brazos cargados con canastas repletas de comida, vendas, frascos de alcohol; canastas que no tardaban en vaciarse. La gente de la Veta era orgullosa, porque el orgullo era lo único que les quedaba frente a la desesperación, y nunca habrían aceptado caridad de la gente de la zona comercial ni mucho menos del Capitolio.

Pero las chicas Azumane alguna vez fueron chicas de la Veta. Antes de los vestidos de colores brillantes, habían llevado las caras y las manos tiznadas de carbón, la ropa remendada, la preocupación constante en sus pupilas. Aún se movían por la Veta como si pertenecieran allí, aunque sus risas eran tan ajenas a ese lugar como la tela brillante de colores desconocidos: verde manzana, turquesa, fucsia, lila…

Algunas veces las acompañaba Azumane-san, menos cambiada que sus hijas. Su ropa ya no tenía remiendos y tal vez sus cabellos parecían un poco más brillantes, lejos del polvo de carbón que lo sobrevolaba todo en la Veta. Pero su sonrisa, con el diente partido de abajo, y su voz cascada seguían siendo las mismas cada vez que ella se detenía a intercambiar chismes con sus antiguos vecinos y casi, casi era como si ella nunca se hubiese marchado.

Una es demasiado vieja para aprender trucos nuevos, decía, y sus ropas serían más nuevas pero seguían igual de opacas: nada de telas brillantes ni de adornos en el pelo para Azumane-san, quien siempre terminaba sus visitas a la Veta dándose una vuelta por la casucha de ventanas cubiertas por trozos de lona negra, porque los viejos hábitos tardaban en morir.

A su marido casi no lo veían, pero eso no les sorprendía.

Un poco más extraño, tal vez, era lo poco que veían al mayor de los chicos Azumane. Sin tener en cuenta, claro, cuando aparecía en las pantallas holográficas o sobre el escenario de la plaza durante las Cosechas.

Por estos días, la gente de la Veta solo veía a Azumane Asahi cuando el tren lo traía de regreso del Capitolio. Descendía entonces por el camino que conducía de la estación hacia la Veta, encogido sobre sí mismo, como si aún intentase ocupar el menor espacio posible. Sus pasos lo dirigían lenta e inexorablemente primero hacia una casa y luego otra para mantener siempre la misma conversación, esperada y temida.

(A veces, sus pasos lo conducían a una casa en la zona comercial, pero para el caso daba igual. Podían cambiar los nombres, pero la conversación era siempre la misma).

En las casas que Asahi visitaba, nunca se escuchaban llantos ni gritos. Todas las lágrimas habían sido derramadas antes de su llegada. Tal vez los padres del Distrito 12 comprendían, aún en medio de su dolor, que aquel era un espectáculo que él no necesitaba –no podía– ver.

Lo miraban marcharse, doblado bajo el peso de otras dos muertes sobre sus hombros. Sus ojos evitaban la mirada de los chicos y, sobre todo, la de sus madres.

A los habitantes de la Veta, tal vez, les habría gustado decirle que ninguno de ellos lo culpaba por los chicos que no regresaban. Que todos ellos habían aceptado hacía mucho que la suerte nunca, nunca estaba de su parte.

Pero la gente de la Veta tenía su orgullo y reconocían en Asahi a uno de los suyos lo suficiente como para saber que él tampoco aceptaría lástima alguna.

* * *

Las pantallas holográficas distribuidas a lo largo y ancho de Panem narraban una historia. Cambiaban los personajes, pero la historia era siempre la misma. Los distritos se desangraban en la arena –como se desangraban a lo largo de todo el año en los campos de siembra, en las fábricas, en los mataderos– y el Capitolio celebraba su triunfo, una y otra vez.

Pero siempre había otras historias. Historias que nunca saldrían de la sala de edición de los Juegos, que no serían narradas con el tono nasal y chillón de los presentadores, que no alcanzarían nunca a rozar una pantalla. Historias contadas a media voz entre los turnos de las fábricas, en el canto de los sinsajos en los sembrados; historias escritas en cada línea de sufrimiento en las caras de sus habitantes, en los ojos de los niños cuyo brillo se apagaba demasiado pronto.

Tal vez, si el Capitolio hubiera mostrado un poco más de interés en aquel tipo de historias, Azumane Asahi habría corrido una suerte muy distinta.

Pero al Capitolio solo le importaba aquella historia que terminaba siempre igual: Panem hoy, Panem mañana, Panem por siempre.

* * *

El Quemadero era una masa compacta de ruidos y olores envuelta en sombras chinescas, porque nadie que iba allí era muy amigo de la luz ni del aire libre.

O de la ley, pero los agentes de la paz del 12 tenían un don innato para hacer la vista gorda.

—No voy a pagarte ni una moneda más. Tómalo o déjalo.

El chico tartamudeó algo, sus palabras tragadas por el bullicio. Caminaba, como siempre, un poco encorvado, como si quisiera hacerse más pequeño, pero se encogió aún más ante la mirada torva del hombre del puesto.

—Me estás haciendo perder el tiempo. Toma el dinero de una vez y deja las botellas, ¿quieres?

El chico se retorció las manos, incómodo. Estaba claro que el precio no era lo que le habían mandado a pedir, y tal vez estaba dividido entre el temor de desairar al hombre con cara de ogro delante de todo el mundo, y el temor de enfrentarse a lo que le esperaría en casa si volvía con menos dinero del esperado.

Daba algo de pena, porque a pesar de su altura se notaba que aún no tenía edad para ir a las minas, pero en el Quemador cada uno tenía que sobrevivir por su cuenta.

Por encima del barullo general, se alzó una vocecita aguda:

—La semana pasada nos pagó más.

El hombre pestañeó, como si le costase enfocar la vista en la niña asomada por detrás del muchacho. Con sus flacos brazos en jarras y el ceño fruncido, apenas le llegaba al hombro al chico y no podía tener más de doce años, pero ni se inmutó cuando el hombre se asomó por encima de la tabla enclenque que le servía de mostrador y le gruñó que eso era la semana pasada, que ahora éste era el precio que estaba dispuesto a pagar y si no le gustaba, bien gracias.

La niña arrugó la nariz y escupió en el suelo.

(Las chicas del 12 solían ser más duras que el carbón, tal vez porque eran las que tenían que quedarse en casa a sostenerlo todo cuando sus hermanos morían en la arena).

—Ay, no, Asuka—gimió el muchacho, cubriéndose la cara con las manos. Ella ni lo miró, sus ojos negros clavados en el hombre que la miraba como a una mosca molesta.

—A usted no le queda otra que comprarnos a nosotros, porque nadie más que mamá sabe hacer alcohol que hasta la alcaldesa pueda tomar. Pero, ¿sabe una cosa? Nosotros no tenemos por qué vendérselas a usted.

El hombre se la quedó mirando con la mandíbula desencajada, hasta que logró volver a encajársela en su lugar lo suficiente para soltar una carcajada.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y a quién le venderás, renacuajo?

La chica alzó y dejó caer un hombro, su vestido de remiendos y arpillera tan tieso que ni se movió.

—A la alcaldesa. A los agentes de la paz. A la gente de la zona comercial. Todos toman el alcohol de mamá. El jefe de los agentes primero lo arrestará a usted por dejarlo sin sus botellas que a nosotros por vendérselas.

En ese momento, no fue solo el hombre quien se la quedó mirando: buena parte del Quemador dejó todo lo que estaban haciendo a un lado para ver al saco de huesos de doce años plantarle cara al negociador más duro del lugar.

(El chico a su lado había pasado de cubrirse la cara con las manos a intentar asfixiarse con ellas).

Ella hizo una mueca en su carita angulosa y manchada de hollín, igualita a los duendes que se decía que vivían en las minas para hacerles trastadas a los mineros.

—Vamos, Asahi. Este viejo nos está haciendo perder el tiempo.

Asahi quedó clavado en el lugar, su cara sin color. Ella no se inmutó. Dio vuelta la cara, su pelo revuelto una sombra negra tras ella, pero no había dado ni dos pasos que el hombre carraspeó.

—Eh, ¿a quién le dices viejo, renacuajo? Ven aquí con esas botellas.

Ella lo miró por encima del hombro con los ojos entornados, más duendecillo que nunca.

—¿Nos pagará lo mismo que la semana pasada?

Mascullando por lo bajo sobre la terrible estafa de la que era víctima, el viejo apiló un montón de monedas, que la niña tomó y contó cuidadosamente, tras probar su dureza con los dientes. Sonrió.

—Ahora sí. Asahi, dale las botellas al caballero, ¿quieres?

Con un suspiro de alivio que pareció salirle de los mismos huesos, el chico sacó las botellas de líquido transparente de la bolsa de arpillera colgada de su hombro. El hombre le lanzó una última mirada torcida.

—Y tú, muchacho: espero que nunca te llamen a los Juegos, que te gana el renacuajo éste que tienes por hermana.

El renacuajo en cuestión abrió la boca, pero su hermano la agarró del brazo y la alejó de allí casi en volandas.

—No le hagas caso, Asahi, ese viejo no es más que—

Pero nunca llegaría al final de la frase: la explosión se tragó sus palabras y todo lo demás. Reverberó por el suelo de toda la Veta hasta sacudir el Quemador y la aldea, y les robó de un golpe el aire en los pulmones.

Un momento, suspendido en el tiempo: todo el mundo en la calle, en el Quemador, en sus casas, helado en el lugar. El zumbido en sus oídos, la extraña quietud del aire, las miradas de ojos muy abiertos.

Y la columna de espeso humo negro alzándose desde las minas.

El tiempo volvió a acelerarse. El silencio se quebró con un grito de angustia y los ecos de todo aquel con un ser querido en las minas; bolsas de arpillera y canastas cayeron al suelo, todo su contenido volcado en el polvo sin que a nadie le importase; una tromba echándose a correr hacia la humareda negra.

—¡Cuidado!

Nadie lo escuchó, su voz sofocada por el pánico general, así que Asahi agarró a su hermana por los hombros y la sacó de en medio para que no la atropellaran.

—¡Asahi! —gritó ella y él la miró: los ojos negros muy abiertos, la boca de duendecillo desencajada.

Era pequeña, pero no tanto como para no entender.

—Vamos a casa —musitó Asahi, y agradeció que ella no le dijera nada más.

Encontraron a su madre en la puerta, con Asami tirándole del vestido.

—Mamá, ¿qué pasa? Mamá, ¿por qué todos corren? Mamá, ¿papá está bien, verdad?

Ella no la miraba: ni siquiera la escuchaba. Estaba tiesa en el lugar, sus ojos clavados en el humo, su boca una línea torcida. Asahi se dio cuenta entonces de que nunca antes había visto a su madre asustada de verdad. Asuka tal vez pensó lo mismo.

—Cállate, Asami —le dijo a su hermana menor sin maldad, y algo debió entender a pesar de sus nueve años, porque se calló de golpe y dejó de tirar del vestido.

—¿Mamá? —preguntó Asahi con voz queda. Ella dio un respingo, parpadeó y por fin pareció ver a sus tres hijos.

—Justo hoy tenían que tener la suerte de vender hasta la última botella, ¿no?— Chasqueó la lengua —. Menos mal que guardé un poco, pero no va a alcanzar. Asuka, Asami, vayan a buscar los frascos guardados debajo de mi cama. Con cuidado, chicas, que vamos a necesitar hasta la última gota. Vamos a necesitar más, pero… — Se mordió el labio, su mirada arrastrada de nuevo hacia las minas. A su alrededor, el caos absoluto: gente corriendo, gritando, el llanto de los niños que lloraban aún sin saber bien por qué.

Su madre lo miró a los ojos y tomó una decisión.

—Asahi, ve al cuartucho y empieza a preparar más. Yo… Yo voy a ir a las minas. Cuando sepa algo, vuelvo para darte una mano.

Asahi asintió, una enredadera de espinas anudándose en su garganta.

Él tendría que haber ido en su lugar. Era más rápido, más fuerte.

Pero también era más cobarde y no quería encontrarse con el cadáver de su padre entre los escombros.

* * *

Todo hay que decirlo: los agentes de la paz hicieron lo que pudieron. Pero nunca llegó del Capitolio un aerodeslizador con un equipo de rescate, una excavadora, medicinas: la gente del 12 estaba sola. Los vecinos de la Veta y de la zona comercial, iguales al fin bajo el polvo de carbón, las rodillas en el suelo, cavando casi con las manos desnudas, las uñas destrozadas, las palmas en carne viva.

Y siempre unos centímetros de roca separándolos de otra vida que se apagaba bajo sus pies.

Algunas imágenes jamás se mostrarían en las pantallas de Panem. La hilera de ataúdes de madera tan oscura como el carbón manchado de sangre; el Edificio de Justicia cubierto de telas negras ondeando en el viento. Las heridas supurantes, los cuerpos mutilados. La Veta entera convertida en cementerio y hospital. La desesperación de aquellos que aún podían correr de un lado a otro llevando frascos de alcohol y harapos que hacían las veces de vendas.

La luz apagándose en las pupilas vidriosas de los cuerpos tendidos en el suelo.

No se trataba de las muertes emocionantes de los Juegos y, al igual que todos los niños con sus piernas raquíticas y sus abdómenes hinchados por la inanición, al igual que todos los ancianos destruidos por una vida en las minas, nunca aparecerían en pantalla.

Dos días después, con los cadáveres aún por enterrar, se barrieron los escombros y las minas reabrieron sus puertas. La sangre tenía que seguir bombeando por las arterias de Panem hacia el Capitolio.

Ayer, hoy y siempre.

El capataz, recién ascendido gracias a la muerte de su antecesor, se quedó mirando a los pocos hombres y mujeres –tan jodidamente pocos– que se presentaron a trabajar en las minas. Algunos habían tenido la suerte de salir a tiempo. Otros más bien decidieron que sus heridas importaban bastante menos que poner el pan en la mesa y ahí estaban, con los brazos y las piernas vendados pero una mirada dura como carbón en sus ojos.

La mirada del capataz se detuvo en un joven alto, con una tenue sombra en sus mejillas; un pico oxidado que reconoció al instante en una mano y en la otra, la última botella de alcohol de Azumane-san. El chico rehuyó su mirada, encogiéndose como si quisiera ocupar menos espacio o tal vez fundirse con el entorno.

El hombre apretó la mandíbula y se tragó la bilis ascendiendo por su esófago. En el distrito 12, casi olvidado por el Capitolio, las leyes eran un poco más laxas; los agentes de la paz, propensos a mirar para otro lado. Había una ley, sin embargo, que todo capataz de las minas se había sentido obligado a sostener, y era la ley de la edad mínima para trabajar en los túneles. El capataz volvió a mirar al grupo de mineros que apenas se sostenía en pie, volvió a mirar al joven. Ante sus ojos desfilaron, tal vez, las hileras de ataúdes, los heridos, los vagones vacíos que debían salir para el Capitolio al día siguiente porque ay de que la gente allá se quedara sin su carbón.

—Veo que ya cumpliste los dieciocho.

No era una pregunta, pero el chico igual asintió, aunque ambos sabían que era una mentira y lo seguiría siendo por los próximos tres años. Intentó entregarle la botella, pero el capataz la rechazó con un gesto.

—Tu madre la va a necesitar, con todos los heridos allá en casa. Vamos, sigue al resto y que te muestren qué hacer, no tengo todo el día.

El capataz se quedó mirando al chico seguir a los sobrevivientes por los túneles hasta que la oscuridad se lo tragó, como a todo aquello que Panem no quería ver.

* * *

El dolor, deslizándose como fuego líquido por su espalda, era ya un viejo compañero. De reojo notó el gesto ansioso de Asami, los brazos extendidos como si quisiera estirarse para ayudarlo, pero Asuka la agarró por el hombro y dejó caer sus brazos. Chica astuta.

Les dedicó una media sonrisa, perfeccionada a lo largo de tres años para enmascarar el rictus de dolor, y los hombros de Asami se relajaron un poco.

Ninguna de las dos pronunció palabra, pero él sentía sus miradas ansiosas siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos mientras se arrastraba hacia la mecedora apoyándose en la rama de fresno que le hacía de bastón. Cuando se dejó caer en ella tuvo que apretar los dientes ante una nueva llamarada de dolor. Cualquiera diría que ya estaría acostumbrado a esto de ser un inválido.

En silencio Asami arrastró un taburete desvencijado para sentarse a su lado. Le alcanzó las tiras de mimbre y, sin perder el tiempo, se puso ella misma a trenzar su propio canasto.

—Gracias, cielo.

Ella sonrió, esa sonrisa tenue como un aleteo de mariposa, una sonrisa que, por un instante fugaz, le hizo acordar tanto a su hermano mayor que se sintió como una patada en el medio del pecho. Si ella vio la sombra en los ojos de su padre, la velocidad de sus dedos no lo dejó entrever.

Asami acababa de cumplir los doce. Si hubiese sido un chico…

Pero no lo era, por suerte.

Un gusto amargo en la boca: suerte era precisamente lo que se le había acabado a la familia Azumane.

Se tragó un suspiro inútil y se puso a trabajar. Sus dedos no eran ni remotamente tan rápidos y hábiles como los de su hija menor, pero si nunca más se iban a dignar a sostener un pico y una pala, más vale que sirvieran para algo.

Llegaba a sus oídos el tarareo desafinado de Asuka y el golpe metálico de una cacerola, seguido del raspado de un cuchillo desafilado sobre lo que, él asumía, era una papa. No era difícil de adivinar, considerando que no había otra verdura en la casa.

Sus vecinos habían intentado llevarles comida pero, con esa mezcla de amabilidad y firmeza de acero tan suya, su mujer la había devuelto. Cualquiera de las otras familias de la Veta pasaba más hambre que ellos, y no estaban tan desesperados como para andar aceptando dádivas de los comerciantes.

(Aún no, al menos).

Hablando de su mujer…

—Asuka, ¿dónde está tu madre?

El tarareo se cortó un momento.

—En el cuartucho. Dijo que venía para cenar.

El cuartucho: cuatro paredes destartaladas, un techo de chapa y telas oscuras cubriendo todas las ventanas. Todo el mundo sabía que ahí funcionaba la destilería ilegal de los Azumane –la alcaldesa y los agentes de la paz eran clientes habituales– pero su mujer creía necesario guardar las formas. Siempre llamaban "el cuartucho" a la destilería y las botellas salían siempre en canastas cubiertas por yuyos o flores. El cuartucho se había asegurado que los Azumane fueran los chicos mejor alimentados de la Veta, lo que les podría haber valido algunas miradas feas, si no fuera porque sus vecinos sabían que nunca habría un herido o enfermo entre ellos que no recibiera también toda la ayuda que pudiera dar el alcohol.

Era lógico que su esposa estuviera trabajando: en este momento, sin un sueldo de minero a la vista, el cuartucho era todo lo que mantendría a los Azumane con vida.

También era el único lugar en todo el distrito a salvo de las pantallas holográficas.

Asahi tendría que haber estado ahí, con ella. Él recordaba aún a su hijo de pequeño, sentado abrazado a sus rodillas mientras miraba a su madre trajinar en medio de ollas sobre piedras al fuego y tubos de cobre sibilantes.

—Presta atención, Asahi —solía decirle ella —. Un día puede que te toque a ti.

A ella le había gustado imaginarse un futuro en que Asahi se hacía cargo de la destilería y las niñas de vender las botellas, ninguno de ellos atrapado en el oscuro vientre de una mina.

Habría sido un buen futuro, pero primero la explosión en la mina y luego la voz de la escolta pronunciando el nombre de Asahi trazaron un destino muy diferente.

Las caras relucientes y coloridas de los presentadores llenaron la habitación cuando la pantalla holográfica cobró vida, el himno de Panem se tragó el tarareo de Asuka, y la canasta a medio trenzar resbaló de los dedos de Asami hasta rodar por el suelo polvoriento.

Casi por reflejo, su manos e apoyó en el hombro de Asami para darle un apretón tranquilizador, pero sus ojos no podían despegarse de la pantalla. La imagen holográfica parecía temblar y enturbiarse, pero tal vez era él, porque las palabras de los presentadores se habían vuelto un zumbido ininteligible en sus oídos. Una impresión de irrealidad nublaba sus pensamientos.

Sabía, racionalmente, lo que estaba sucediendo. Sabía bien lo que venía después del desfile de los tributos, después de las entrevistas, de las últimas apuestas. Sabía lo que comenzaría con el trueno de un cañón y solo terminaría con otro. Pero una parte de él seguía convencida, más allá de toza razón lógica, que Asahi estaba aún en las minas, que volvería a la hora de la cena con la mirada cansada, el tizne bajo las uñas, una sonrisa tenue, de aleteo de mariposa, para su familia.

Una parte de él lo creía aun cuando Asami se tensó bajo su mano y Asuka soltó un grito ahogado, cuando el holograma tomó la forma de veinticuatro tarimas en círculo con otros tantos tributos esperando el cañón y ahí, en medio de todos ellos, alto, fuerte y absolutamente aterrorizado e intentando disimularlo, Asahi.

Sintió a Asami esconder la cara contra su costado, la mano de Asuka buscando la suya pero, sobre todo, sintió el terror de Asahi como el suyo propio.

(Era su última Cosecha. Una última Cosecha, y habría sido libre para siempre.

O hasta que tuviera sus propios hijos al menos).

Las cámaras hicieron un paneo de la flamante arena, acompañando las miradas ansiosas de los tributos en sus últimos sesenta segundos.

Y entonces, un torrente trepó por su garganta y de su boca brotaron las carcajadas.

Asuka apretó su mano hasta lastimarle los dedos, Asami levantó la cabeza para clavar en él ojos gigantescos, pero una vez que la risa escapaba de su boca era imposible contenerla.

Aquel año la arena no tenía forma de selva, bosque o páramo helado. No era una ciudad en ruinas o un desierto mortal, ni una playa de aguas envenenadas. Aquel año, el equipo de Vigilantes fue creativo y en la pantalla apareció un enorme laberinto, con la Cornucopia en el centro, sus ramales extendiéndose por kilómetros.

Un gigantesco laberinto en forma de oscuros, sofocantes túneles, con paredes de roca cerniéndose sobre sus cabezas, cual arterias en el vientre de la bestia.

O cual minas de carbón.

Cuando tronó el cañón y empezó el baño de sangre, él aún se seguía riendo.

* * *

Nadie esperaba gran cosa del Distrito 12. El más marginal, el más pobre, el menos civilizado: en las pantallas producía una sensación de uniformidad gris. Un gris compuesto de rostros avejentados, ropas desgastadas, fachadas descascaradas, como si el polvo de carbón hubiese teñido al paisaje y a sus habitantes de forma permanente.

Ocupaba el último lugar en la transmisión de la Cosecha y el último lugar en los pensamientos de todos quienes contemplaban los Juegos.

Los tributos del 12 sólo podían importarle al 12.

Azumane Asahi proclamó el escolta con voz estridente, su turbante verde loro con plumas la única nota de color en todo el distrito. Murmullos empezaron a recorrer las hileras de personas aglutinadas en la plaza y cuando el joven empezó a avanzar hacia el escenario, por una vez aquellos que estaban mirando las pantallas se sentaron un poco más derechos en sus asientos y prestaron atención al Distrito 12.

Los tributos de aquel distrito siempre habían parecido, irónicamente tal vez, copias de papel carbón: endebles, esqueléticos, apelmazados cabellos oscuros y ojos descoloridos, tan desteñidos como el paisaje que habitaban. Parecían sucios, lo estuvieran o no, y sus ropas tenían la gracia de sacos de arpillera, cuando no se les notaban los agujeros y remiendos. Muy, muy de vez en cuando, un chico de cabellos claros y ropas de aspecto un poco mejores, si provenía de la minúscula zona comercial. A la larga, ellos tampoco mostraban mayores aptitudes de supervivencia y la audiencia los olvidaba rápidamente.

Azumane Asahi no se parecía a ninguno de esos chicos. Para empezar, era inusualmente alto para la Veta, con más de un metro ochenta, hombros anchos y músculos en sus brazos. Sus rasgos tampoco tenían aquella huella indeleble de la desnutrición que aparecía en cada línea de los cuerpos de los demás chicos. Parecía sano y fuerte, tanto como cualquier vencedor del Distrito 2, y al lado suyo el otro tributo se veía como una quebradiza hoja otoñal. Azumane aparentaba bastante más que los dieciocho años que realmente tenía, mientras que la sombra de barba en sus mejillas y su expresión torva creaban un aura de peligro, tan difícil de encontrar entre los timoratos habitantes del 12.

(Sus rodillas se entrechocaban con sus temblores, sudor frío corría por su espalda y su mandíbula estaba encajada con la fuerza de apretar los dientes, pero aquello no lo captarían las cámaras).

Reservado y parco, pasó por la entrevista escudándose en el aura intimidante de su aspecto. Quizás no era de los favoritos –había siempre otros más brillantes, más atrayentes– pero por una vez el Distrito 12 no fue descartado de plano.

Si hubiesen sabido ciertas cosas sobre Azumane Asahi, quizás los Vigilantes de los Juegos habrían creado una arena diferente y los profesionales no lo habrían subestimado tanto. Pero para ellos a pesar de su tamaño él era otro tributo del 12 más, pronto a sumar las listas de cadáveres. Hacía tantos años de su último vencedor que este ya chocheaba: los Juegos no estaban creados para la gente del 12.

Hasta ahora.

Un laberinto con salidas falsas, trampas mortales y túneles de piedra prontos a derrumbarse cuando se precisaba algo de emoción. Los profesionales descubrieron bien pronto que aprender desde edad temprana a arrojar cuchillos o empuñar una espada no servía demasiado cuando los enemigos eran la oscuridad, la falta de oxígeno o una pared de roca cayendo sobre ellos.

En medio de la confusión, un solo tributo mantuvo la calma: el mismo que en lugar de asegurarse armas, lo único que tomó de la Cornucopia fueron un pico y una pala antes de fundirse con la oscuridad en las profundidades del laberinto. Cuando las salidas se sellaban súbitamente, cuando las luces desaparecían, cuando el oxígeno y el agua escaseaban, el tributo sobreviviente del 12 fue el único que se mostró con los recursos necesarios para no sucumbir al pánico.

La arena se devoró a los tributos poco preparados para ella y el pico demostró que podía vérselas contra otros enemigos además de las rocas. El crujido del cráneo del tributo del 2 al hundírsele hasta partírselo al medio fue solo sofocado por el tronar del último cañón.

La voz del presentador, quizá teñida por un inaudito deje de sorpresa, retumbó en las paredes de piedra para anunciar a Azumane Asahi como el primer vencedor del Distrito 12 en cuarenta y dos años.

* * *

Un secreto incomprensible, inconfesable: a veces, extrañaba las minas.

La negrura enceguecedora, el aire enrarecido, el cielorraso de roca rozando sus cabellos aun con la cabeza inclinada y el torso encorvado; las largas horas de alzar el pico hasta pulverizar cada uno de sus músculos. El silencio abrupto, impregnado de mal disimulado terror, cada vez que el canario interrumpía su canto. La uniformidad inmisericorde de los días encadenados en una repetición infinita interrumpida tan solo por la vejez o la muerte.

(O hasta que la escolta pronunciaba tu nombre en la Cosecha).

Y sin embargo, en la oscuridad sofocante de las minas Asahi nunca se sintió amenazado. Allí, sabía dónde apoyaba los pies, allí, su tamaño y su fuerza eran una ventaja, no una vergüenza. Nadie le clavaba la vista, nadie le hablaba más de lo necesario.

Nadie esperaba que trajera a sus hijos de vuelta a casa.

En ese entonces, solo conocía el ruido del pico al encallarse en la roca; sus manos solo conocían el tizne del carbón.

(Después aprendería a reconocer el crujido de un cráneo al quebrarse; después vería sus manos empapadas de rojo; después aprendería sobre los horrores que acechaban en las sombras).

A veces, extrañaba las minas: cuando el resplandor de los reflectores quemaba sus retinas, cuando el caleidoscopio de trajes y peinados brillantes lo mareaba; cuando las risas y los aplausos se fundían con los gritos y los golpes del pico contra el hueso aún resonando dentro de su cabeza.

Su mentor no le fue de mucha ayuda. Ya no estaba del todo dentro de su propia cabeza cuando Asahi marchó a la arena. Pocos meses después murió, tal vez porque se había quitado de encima el peso de ser el único vencedor del 12. La escolta no tenía paciencia para los nervios y la ansiedad de Asahi.

—Sonríe, eres un vencedor. No te agaches. No tartamudees. Saluda. No, así no, menos mecánico. Sonríe.

Se fue, al cabo de un tiempo, a un destino mejor que el 12. Para Asahi dio igual: todos los escoltas eran calcos, todos igual de histriónicos, igual de sonrientes, igual de impacientes por abandonar el Distrito 12. Con los años, Asahi dejó de sentir vergüenza por confundirse sus nombres y caras.

En el circo anual del Capitolio, Asahi a menudo se sentía un espantapájaros mal rellenado, incapaz de comprender el idioma de la gente que le sonreía y esperaba que él también lo hiciera, que tomaban purgantes para poder seguir comiendo a reventar mientras en casa se morían los niños de hambre y le preguntaban qué le parecía el nuevo perfume de moda cuando esa mañana sus tributos se habían desangrado en la arena y él ya estaba pensando en cómo se enfrentaría a sus padres.

(¿Los conocía? ¿Eran antiguos vecinos suyos de la Veta? ¿Hijos de alguno de los comerciantes a los que su madre les compraba? ¿Habían sido sus hermanos mayores compañeros suyos en el colegio? Peor aún: ¿eran los niños muertos amigos de Asuka y Asami?)

—Eh, corazón de vidrio, larga toda esa negatividad que te está saliendo por todos los poros.

Un golpe en la espalda que casi le sacó el aire.

—Suga, que eso no sirve —y otro golpe en la nuca que le hizo soltar un grito.

—Daichi, que eso duele.

—Pero funciona —contestó el otro, muy tranquilo, mientras Asahi se frotaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza y seguía gimiendo por lo bajo, hasta que Daichi puso los ojos en blanco —. Vamos, que yo no te pegué tan fuerte, seguro que Suga fue peor—EY, ESE GOLPE SOBRÓ.

En el Capitolio, solo dos personas lograban de tanto en tanto recordarle que aún era una persona.

Sawamura Daichi y Sugawara Koushi eran los dos vencedores más jóvenes del Distrito 8. Tal vez porque eran cercanos en edad, tal vez porque su condición de único sobreviviente del 12 les inspiraba lástima: por la razón que fuera, habían decidido adoptarlo, por así decirlo. Asahi estaba agradecido, aunque no se pudiera decir que ninguno de los dos fuera muy bueno mostrando compasión por sus pobres nervios. Daichi creía fervientemente que los golpes "amistosos" fortalecían el carácter y, por cada una de las sonrisas resplandecientes que dedicaba a las cámaras, Suga tenía reservado un comentario de ácido corrosivo.

Pero también eran quienes lo arrancaban de los rincones más oscuros donde se retorcían a menudo sus pensamientos, quienes lo tomaban del brazo y lo guiaban por las turbulentas aguas de vestidos multicolores y sonrisas plásticas en busca de patrocinadores.

De cuando en cuando, hasta lo hacían reír, cuando Asahi creía que ya se había olvidado cómo hacerlo.

Estaban unidos, tal vez, más por el horror que por el afecto, pero aun así podía llamarlos amigos.

(Una palabra que aún ahora se sentía tan extraña en su boca).

En casa nadie lo habría entendido. Los Juegos estaban diseñados para convertirlos a todos en enemigos: en la arena, de manera sanguinaria y letal; en el Capitolio, en una lucha casi igual de encarnizada por los patrocinadores.

Pero la triste verdad era que Asahi nunca tuvo que preocuparse por la competencia: los chicos del 8 raras veces sobrevivían tres días y los de Asahi casi nunca escapaban del baño de sangre.

Como todos los vencedores de los distritos marginales, Asahi odiaba y temía al Capitolio, con todas sus trampas puestas bajo sonrisas amables y frases de cortesía. Un suspiro de alivio escapaba de sus labios en el tren de vuelta a casa, cada kilómetro de distancia una bocanada de aire en sus pulmones.

Y sin embargo, en la vastedad gris de su distrito natal, donde tenía que dar largos rodeos para evitar la escuela con todos sus futuros tributos, donde tenía que agachar la cabeza para no encontrarse con la mirada de los padres, se sorprendía al darse cuenta que extrañaba hasta los golpes de Suga y Daichi, las únicas dos personas a las que aún podía mirar a los ojos.

Pero la triste verdad era que más aún extrañaba las minas.

* * *

Sabía que no tenía demasiado sentido, pero no podía remediarlo. Cada pocas semanas sus pies la llevaban de vuelta por los caminos tan familiares, por los que había corrido carreras de pequeña, por donde el futuro padre de sus hijos la escoltó hasta la vieja cabaña que se convertiría en su hogar. Los caminos andados y desandados tantas veces mientras intentaba encontrar la manera de ganar un poco más para que el hambre de sus chicos se sintiera un poco menos.

Los caminos eran los mismos, con las mismas cabañas destartaladas a los lados, pero ella no podía seguir fingiendo que era la misma, aunque volviera a sentarse en el dintel de su vieja casa para intercambiar chismes con las personas que la habían visto crecer y que casi la seguían tratando igual que entonces.

Los caminos eran los mismos, pero sus zapatos eran algo más nuevos y su corazón, mucho más viejo.

Ella no evitaba a los padres de los niños muertos. Les ofrecía ayuda, cuando sabía que sería bienvenida y cuando no, callaba. La más de las veces solo intercambiaban una mirada, un leve asentimiento de cabeza, antes de que ellos siguieran su camino, apretando fuerte la mano de los niños a su lado, si tenían la suerte de conservar alguno aún.

Qué suerte tuvo usted, Azumane-san, le decía a veces alguno de los comerciantes cuando iba a las tiendas.

(Como todos los de la Veta, se sentía fuera de lugar en la zona comercial y no apreciaba demasiado a sus moradores, pero no todo se conseguía en el Quemador y habría sido estúpido no usar el dinero que pagaron tan caro).

Suerte. Qué idea tan rara.

¿Tenían suerte los padres que habían perdido un hijo en la arena pero a los que aún les quedaban otros en casa?

Suerte o una maldición: esperar y desesperar por el día en que llamasen otra vez a uno de tus hijos.

Azumane-san suponía que podía decirse que ella había tenido suerte. Su marido había sobrevivido cuando tantos otros murieron en la mina. Asami y Asuka habían crecido altas y fuertes, y nunca tendrían que levantar un dedo para ganarse el sustento mientras su hermano viviera.

Y su hijo había vuelto entero a casa. Eso era suerte.

Había vuelto con los ojos más apagados, tal vez. Con cicatrices que se esforzaba por ocultar y pesadillas que negaba aunque las ojeras lo delataran. Con sonrisas que Asuka y Asami se esforzaban por arrancarle. Tan pocas, tan raras.

(Tan forzadas).

Pensó en los silencios de Asahi, en el peso sobre sus hombros. Siempre había sido un poco callado, un poco encogido sobre sí mismo. Pero ahora el silencio era una especie de pantano donde se retorcían bajo la superficie todas las preguntas que nunca les respondería. ¿Qué veía cuando cerraba los ojos por las noches y no dormía? Cuando su mirada se perdía a lo lejos (hacia adentro) y sus manos se aferraban al borde de la mesa hasta volverse blancos sus nudillos y no respondía cuando sus padres lo llamaban, ¿qué estaba escuchando?

Un día volvieron tras una visita a la Veta y lo encontraron encogido en un rincón bajo la escalera, la cara oculta entre las rodillas y los brazos sobre la cabeza.

—¿Asahi? Asahi, cielo, soy yo.

Su cuerpo se puso rígido, pero no dio señales de escucharla. Dio un paso hacia él, llamando su nombre con voz queda, y él retrocedió hasta chocar contra la pared. Se paró en seco, helada.

Su hijo, tan grande, tan alto, estaba temblando.

Asuka, siempre valiente, siempre mandada hacia adelante para enfrentarse a un agente de la paz o al negociador más duro del Quemador, se quedó tiesa en el lugar.

—Mamá, ¿qué…?

Sus palabras murieron de golpe cuando otro respingo sacudió a Asahi y Asuka calló, sus grandes ojos llenos de confusión.

Fue Asami quien se arrodilló ese día, quien avanzó a rastras centímetro a centímetro, deteniéndose cada vez que Asahi parecía encogerse aún más sobre sí mismo, arrullándole incoherencias, hablándole como se le habla a un animal herido, hasta que logró sentarse a su lado, hasta que él la dejó pasarle un brazo sobre los hombros.

Volvió Asahi, poco a poco, y cuando recuperó la voz murmuró:

—Vi… vi una rata. Creo. O la escuché, no sé. Qué tonto, ¿no? Lo siento, mamá, siento haberte asustado, fue tan estúpido…

Ella intentó tranquilizarlo, pero la mirada de Asahi se escurría para evitar la suya, sus hombros se tensaron cuando Asuka le dio un golpecito amistoso en el brazo, tragó saliva cuando la voz de su padre los llamó desde el otro cuarto.

No fue la última vez.

A veces, la voz de su padre lograba traerlo de vuelta. A veces, ella tenía que arrodillarse a su lado por lo que parecían horas, hasta que la mente de Asahi abandonaba el lugar en que se encerraba. Una vez, Asami intentó sostenerle la mano y casi la golpeó. Asuka probó el viejo remedio de arrojarle un vaso de agua.

Fue un experimento de una sola vez.

—Qué suerte tuvo usted. Azumane-san. Su chico volvió a casa sano y salvo.

Tal vez.

Tal vez no.

En el 12, la suerte nunca estaba realmente de tu parte.

* * *

Lo más importante de los Juegos del Hambre era que nunca se terminaban. Eran una tortura cíclica: no importaba cuánto intentases despertar de la pesadilla, siempre llegaba una nueva Cosecha.

Y cuando el verano moría y la nieve cubría los caminos y la Cosecha parecía tan lejana, el tren llegaba a la estación para traer consigo al último recordatorio de los Juegos en su Gira de la Victoria.

Asahi no era tan bueno para fingir sonrisas como Suga. Mantenía como podía una mueca mientras la alcaldesa y el escolta de turno felicitaban al flamante vencedor. Casi siempre eran profesionales que ni se molestaban en disimular su impaciencia por largarse de allí y volverse a sus distritos. Asahi no los culpaba, no exactamente: él tampoco podía esperar a que se largasen de allí.

Al igual que le pasaba con los escoltas, muchos de los vencedores se le empezaban a confundir entre sí. Una vez de vuelta en el Capitolio no tendría más remedio que prestarles algo más de atención, pero cuando les daba la bienvenida al 12 siempre repetía el mismo gesto mecánico, y las respuestas que recibía eran igual de mecánicas y olvidables.

Había excepciones, claro. Vencedores como Oikawa Tooru parecían sentir la compulsión de ser carismáticos hasta con la gente insignificante del 12 e hizo reír a la alcaldesa diciéndole que era una maravilla lo que el polvo de carbón le había hecho a su pelo.

Asahi no supo qué responder a eso.

Tres años más tarde, todo lo que le dijo Iwaizumi Hajime al llegar al Distrito 12 fue:

—Sea lo que sea que haya dicho y hecho Basurakawa, mil disculpas. Nació fallado.

Tampoco supo qué responder a eso.

Asahi se acordaría de Kozume Kenma en particular porque parecía tan incómodo como él. La conversación trastabilló y sufrió una muerte abrupta y dolorosa casi antes de empezar, pero a Asahi le gustaría creer que alcanzaron una cierta comprensión mutua en su incomodidad compartida.

Al año siguiente, se sorprendió por lo poco que se parecía Kuroo Tetsurou a su amigo de la infancia, con su sonrisa confiada y el apretón de manos que casi le rompe los dedos. Como todo Panem, Asahi había estado pendiente de la mala estrella que había condenado a dos amigos de la infancia a ir a los Juegos en años consecutivos. Y como Suga y Daichi, Asahi dudaba mucho que la suerte hubiera tenido nada que ver.

Cada año, cada nuevo vencedor que conocía, siempre más fuerte, más valiente o más inteligente que él, y Asahi se preguntaba si no estaba vivo por obra y gracia de la casualidad.

Otro año más, otro día gris de invierno de pie en la plataforma del andén junto a la alcaldesa, quien le preguntaba por la salud de sus padres y sus hermanas como si las cámaras y las luces del Capitolio no estuvieran ahí, prácticamente en su cara.

(Asahi también tendría que haberse acostumbrado después de todos estos años, pero seguía peleando contra el impulso de agacharse sobre sí mismo y esconder la cabeza a lo tortuga).

El escolta estaba gritando algo, dando una orden tal vez. Asahi no le prestó atención: tenía frío y estaba pensando en que ojalá a Asuka se le hubiera dado por hacer chocolate caliente.

No estaba muy seguro de qué esperar del nuevo vencedor. Sabía que era del Distrito 10, porque era de lo único que hablaba todo el mundo. El 10 no era tan desastroso como el 12, pero casi. Los únicos vencedores de allí de los que Asahi tenía memoria eran los Ukai y solo porque eran famosos: abuelo y nieto habían ganado los Vasallajes con cincuenta años de diferencia.

Asahi nunca había hablado con ninguno, porque la verdad le intimidaban bastante.

Sobre estos últimos Juegos Asahi ya no tenía mucha idea, porque sencillamente se dedicó a no verlos una vez que se murió su último tributo. Escapar de la parafernalia de los Juegos era complicado: las fiestas eran obligatorias para los antiguos vencedores, como le recordaba siempre el escolta de turno, y Asahi nunca quiso arriesgarse a enfurecer al Capitolio. Pero no era imposible mantenerse alejado de las pantallas, de las apuestas, de las noticias y los rumores, y a eso se dedicaron Suga, Daichi y él una vez que sus tributos volaron en pedazos. Ni siquiera se dignaron a ver la entrevista final del nuevo vencedor, así que Asahi no sabía ni qué cara tenía.

El tren entró a la estación anunciado por el resplandor de los reflectores, la voz chillona del escolta, el aplauso desganado de los vecinos del 12. Descendió primero la escolta, que saludó al del 12 como si fueran amigos de la infancia aunque probablemente jamás hubieran intercambiado palabra antes; después bajó el equipo de estilistas, incapaces de disimular sus narices fruncidas ante el océano gris de los habitantes del distrito.

Y entonces, un bólido naranja pasó ante sus ojos y de golpe su mano se encontró apretada entre otras más cálidas, y una voz grave lo llamó Asahi-san y se sintió terriblemente confundido hasta que se le ocurrió mirar para abajo.

Se encontró con ojos castaños que chispeaban en la débil luz de la mañana invernal, cabellos peinados hacia arriba, un mechón rubio desafiante entre el castaño; una sonrisa capaz de deslucir los reflectores; un traje tan naranja que cegaba. Asahi atinó a murmurar un saludo de bienvenida, tal vez, no estaba muy seguro. El tributo –el vencedor– era tan pequeño.

Pero no le soltó la mano ni dejó de hablar con soltura en ningún momento.

—Asahi-san, me alegro que el 12 sea el primer distrito al que vengo, porque a ti te quería conocer antes que a ninguno.

—Esteee, ¿sí?

—¡Claro! Todavía me acuerdo de tus Juegos, fueron los más cool que vi nunca. Siempre los profesionales lo tienen como servido en bandeja, ¿no? Y entonces, ¡bam! Las paredes se caen, los túneles se cierran, el piso se vuelve una rampa resbaladiza y el chico del 12 es el único que sabe plantarse. ¿Y el golpe ese que le diste a la rata muto que la estampaste contra la pared? Wow. Estuviste genial.

Asahi murmuró algo en respuesta, nunca supo qué. Nadie lo llamó nunca "genial" o "cool".

La escolta del 10 vino a llevarse a su vencedor casi a la rastra para que fuera a dar su discurso al resto del distrito, y de golpe las manos de Asahi se sintieron muy frías. El chico se equivocó una o dos veces con una risa, y un poco estúpidamente Asahi pensó que no hacían falta los reflectores, que su sonrisa sola bastaba. Algo en él hacía empalidecer el entorno, y hasta el color verde loro que impregnaba a su escolta de la cabeza a los pies, piel incluida, parecía desdibujarse a su lado.

Nishinoya Yuu hacía que hasta el gris implacable del Distrito 12 fuera un poco menos gris.


End file.
